


You've Changed

by voidheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Luke, M/M, rotj era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidheart/pseuds/voidheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han is still having trouble dealing with how much Luke has changed. So he decides to talk to him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Changed

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place during the rotj era but it doesnt happen during any particular scene in rotj, im only specifying the time period so you know right off the bat that luke is an Official Jedi™  
> anyway, enjoy!

Han sat back in the pilot seat of the Millennium Falcon, letting out a sigh. He turned to Luke, who sat in the chair next to him. He looked over him carefully, taking in every part of his appearance-- his tired eyes, his dark clothing, and the “oh-so serious Jedi” look he had on his face as he seemed to meditate. It was like he was an entirely different person. It was still hard for Han to believe that this was really Luke Skywalker. “Hey, Luke?”

Luke snapped out of his deeply relaxed state, focusing his gaze on Han. “Yes?”

“Lemme ask you something.”

“Feel free, Han.”

“What the hell happened to you?” Han asked. Before Luke could ask what he meant, he continued. “You’ve changed. And I wanna know why. I wanna know what happened to that wide-eyed kid from Tatooine. You’re not him anymore. You’re one way before I get frozen in carbonite and when I’m finally free you’re a completely different person. I don’t get it. I also don’t get this weird attitude you’ve gotten since becoming a Jedi. You act like we’re all below you because we’re not all magical like you. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but not everyone is born to be a Goddamn Jedi. I wield a blaster and you bet your ass I’m proud about it. I just… I don’t get it, Luke. I don’t get _you_ , anymore. And that’s a damn shame, after all we had together.”

Luke paused, taking in Han’s words. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Han. I didn’t--”

“Are you _shitting_ me? Is that all I get?” 

“I was going to continue.” 

“.. Sorry.”

Luke sighed deeply. “That’s alright. As I was saying… I’m sorry you feel the way you do. I never meant to affect you in a negative way. As part of my Jedi training, I’ve been taught to keep my emotions and thoughts guarded. I’ve learn to rationalize better and I’ve grown wiser. I’ve matured. But despite all of this, Han… I’m still Luke. I’ve still got a passion for justice and peace. I still care about my friends. And I still care about you. I’m just not reckless and naive like I used to be.” He looked into Han’s eyes, focusing deeply on them as he spoke. “As for people who are not Force-sensitive, I don’t see them as lesser beings. I’m sorry if it seems that way. Everyone is capable of being peaceful and good, whether or not they can use the Force. I’m sorry, Han. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. I care more deeply for you than I ever have for anyone else. Hurting you was never my intention.” 

Han held back tears, not wanting to look weak in front of someone who had become so strong. “Shit, kid. C’mere.” He whispered, pulling Luke towards him to hug him. Jedi were allowed to hug, right? 

Luke smiled to himself, hugging his friend back. “I’ll always be Luke Skywalker.” He said softly, stroking Han’s back slowly. “That will never change, even if I do.” 

"I… I know.” Han mumbled, pulling back after a moment to look at Luke. “I guess that, deep down, you’ll always be that farmer boy I grew to love.” 

“That’s right.” Luke hummed, smiling warmly. “And no matter what, I will always love you. I treasure our friendship and all that we’ve had. You’re my dearest friend.” 

Han reached a hand up to ruffle Luke’s golden hair. “You’re a sap.” 

Luke laughed, much longer than was necessary. It felt good to laugh. It reminded him that, sometimes, freedom can be found in expressing one’s feelings rather than hiding them. 

Han chuckled, though he was relieved to see Luke’s eyes look so bright as he laughed. “You really are a weird one, kid.” 

“I think I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“Good.” 

Luke reached out, taking Han’s hand in his own just like they used to. He hadn’t done it in so long, and yet, it still felt so natural. He didn’t feel the need to hesitate, now that the tension between them had been resolved. 

Han smiled, squeezing Luke’s hand gently as he turned back to the main window of the ship. He looked out, taking in all the beauty the galaxy had to offer. Still, it couldn’t compare to the beautiful blue-eyed boy sitting next to him. Nothing could.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! so while i didnt explicitly say that han and luke are together, its pretty obvious that they had a past thing and still have feelings for each other. thank you for reading this fic btw!! it means a lot ;u;


End file.
